wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wiedza
thumb|250pxWiedza (org. Lore) to szczegółowa wiedza o uniwersum Warcrafta. W tym artykule znajduje się krótkie podsumowanie całych zasad uniwersum. Mowa tutaj o wszechświecie, planetach, środkach transportu i wielu innych tego typu rzeczach. Nie jest to szczegółowa rozpiska jak w przypadku wielu rozmaitych artykułów, ale bardziej takie skrócenie myśli do pojedynczych rzeczy. Ogólnie chodzi tutaj o kanon, a także przywrócenie jakiejś niekanonicznej rzeczy do kanonu z pewnymi zmianami, tak zwany retcon, jak również o historię, zjawiska, lokacje, języku i wiele innych rzeczy. Inaczej niż osobne arty tutaj jest podstawowa, ale też szczegółowa wiedza o frakcjach, transporcie, rasach i tak dalej, pominięta jest zaś między innymi oś czasu, poboczne wątki historii, mniej ważne lokacje i organizacje, alternatywne światy i wiele innych tego typu rzeczy. Kanon i retcon Kanonem nazywa się wszystko, co jest zgodne z historią oraz co jest uznawane przez twórców za prawdziwe oraz wciąż obowiązujące. Przykładowo wydarzenia z RTS-ów Warcrafta i ukazane w MMORPG World of Warcraft są jak najbardziej kanoniczne, natomiast takie rzeczy jak ukazane w komiksach manga należy uznać za pół-kanony - jedne elementy są, inne kłócą się z kanonem. Wydarzenia pokazane na przykład w Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft są całkowicie niekanoniczne, niemniej sama tawerna prawdopodobnie już jak najbardziej. Kolejnymi rzeczami, które są niekanoniczne to tak zwane primaaprilisowe żarty stosowane przez Blizzarda. Sam Blizzard początkowo podchodził do książek, komiksów czy manga fanowsko, wkrótce jednak widząc ich popularność szybko dokonali retconu i zdecydowali o przyłączeniu do oficjalnego biegu wydarzeń również książki i komiksy. Stanowią one doskonałe uzupełnienie fabuły, a także wyjaśniają wiele rzeczy niejasnych dla fanów fabuły. Historia : Osobny artykuł: Historia thumb|258px|Cała historia wszechświata.Głównym miejscem akcji jest planeta Azeroth, będąca domem wielu rozmaitych ras i organizacji. Wydarzeniem, dzięki któremu można określać w jakim momencie dana rzecz się zdarzyła względem obecnych czasów jest otwarcie Mrocznego Portalu. Nastąpiło ono w 592 roku Kalendarza Królewskiego, zaś sam rok jest rokiem 0 BDP czy też ADP. BDP to skrót od Before the Dark Portal, czyli Przed Mrocznym Portalem i tym samym przed przybyciem orków do Azeroth dzięki działaniom opętanego przez Sargerasa ludzkiego czarodzieja Medivha i orczego czarnoksiężnika Gul'dana, natomiast ADP oznacza wydarzenia po otwarciu przez nich tego teleportu. Część wydarzeń jednak ma miejsce również poza Azeroth, w innym czasie i przestrzeni oraz na innych planetach, z czego najczęściej jest to Draenor, obecnie będący Rubieżami, ojczyzna orków, ogrów i wielu innych postaci. Wiele tysięcy lat przed wydarzeniami powstał Wielki Mrok, w którym znajdują się wszystkie światy. Część z nich została jednak spaczona przez moce Wypaczonej Otchłani, lustrzanego odbicia wszechświata, gdzie żyją demony. Wkrótce potem w Wielkim Mroku narodziły się pierwsze rasy - powiernicy Światła znani jako Naaru oraz istoty Ciemności w postaci przerażających Władców Pustki. Potem pojawiły się na planetach pierwsze rasy, a spośród kilku planet narodzili się Tytani, którzy stawili czoła ciemnościom. W trakcie wielkiej wojny zabili wiele z Przedwiecznych Bogów, stworzonych przez Władców żeby znalazły i spaczyły wszelkie znalezione dusze świata. Doszło do wojny, w trakcie której Naaru i Tytani zdołali przeciwstawić się siłom w postaci Władców Pustki i Przedwiecznych oraz demonom Wypaczonej Otchłani. Wtedy pojawili się na planetach pierwsi Dzicy Bogowie, zaś demony splugawiły wiele ras, żeby stworzyć nieumarłych. Wojna dotarła na Azeroth. Czterej Przedwieczni: Y'Shaarj, N'Zoth, C'Thun i Yogg-Saron przybyli na planetę, a następnie zniewolili Władców Żywiołów - Władcę Wiatru Al'Akira, Łowcę Przypływów Neptulona, Pana Ognia Ragnarosa oraz Kamienną Matkę Therazane. Wszyscy z nich, doprowadzeni przez ich władzę do szaleństwa, stali się ich pułkownikami, a na planecie zaczęły się czasy długiego panowania Czarnego Imperium. Aż na świat przybył Panteon Tytanów. Tworząc potężnych wojowników oraz cudne wręcz armie zdołali zdobyć wiele miast Imperium. Wojna zakończyła się wyrwaniem przez Aman'Thula z Azeroth Y'Shaarja i powstaniem w jej wyniku Studni Wieczności. Tytani pobłogosławili Azeroth, a następnie uporządkowali planetę, lecz wtedy Sargeras Wybraniec został Mrocznym Tytanem i zdradził pobratymców, niszcząc Panteon, a potem tworząc Płonący Legion, rozpoczynając tysiącletnią wojnę z istotami jak Światła, tak i Pustki, niwecząc również wszelkie plany Tytanów i wypaczając niezliczone rasy. Tymczasem Azeroth żyło przez dziesiątki tysięcy raz przeróżnie, jednak ilekroć stawiało czoła totalnej zagładzie, wychodziło obronną ręką ze wszelkich problemów. Po upadku Czarnego Imperium powstało Azj'Aqir, jakie zamieszkałe przez aqirów próbowało przejąć władzę w imię swoich uwięzionych panów. Jednakże działania trolli tworzących Imperium Zul pokrzyżowały te zamiary i rozbiły rasę na mantydów, nerubian oraz qiraji. Wkrótce potem owe państwo podzieliło się na Bliźniacze Imperia Amani i Gurubashi oraz na Zandalar i Drakkari. Centrum trolli stał się Zuldazar w tym trzecim państwie. Wkrótce potem jednak Mroczne Trolle zmutowały przez magię tajemną ze Studni Wieczności, po czym zmieniły się w nową rasę: elfy. Nowo powstały rodzaj nazwał się Dziećmi Gwiazd, a w ich języku - Kaldorei. Nocne Elfy stworzyły własne imperium, po czym rzuciły trolle na kolana. Jednak zgubiła ich chęć bycia najpotężniejszymi czarodziejami, w efekcie czego doszło do Wojny Starożytnych. W jej trakcie królewscy wspierali przybyły na pomoc Legion, natomiast rebelianci mieli tylko wsparcie ze strony Dzikich Bogów. Apokaliptyczny konflikt zakończył się katastrofą - choć inwazja demonów została powstrzymana to jednak Kalimdor uległ podzieleniu na kilka mniejszych lub większych obszarów. Wydarzenie to nazwano Rozbiciem Świata. Przez wiele lat panował spokój, choć zdarzały się kilkakrotnie wojny na sporą nawet skalę, nigdy jednak takie co Wojna Starożytnych. Aż po 10 tysiącach lat na planecie pojawił się Medivh, który - będąc pod wpływem Sargerasa - otworzył z pomocą Gul'dana portal między Azeroth, a Draenorem, co rozpoczęło pierwszą z Wielkich Wojen. W jej trakcie spaczona przez demony Orcza Horda zniszczyła Królestwo Wichrogrodu, lecz uchodźcy skryli się w Lordaeronie, gdzie z pomocą pozostałych królestw i ras Wschodnich Królestw stworzyli Przymierze Lordaeronu. W Drugiej Wojnie, toczonej nie tylko na kontynencie Azeroth, ale również na terenie całych Królestw udało się pokonać Hordę, choć nie bez olbrzymich strat po obu stronach. Wkrótce potem miała miejsce inwazja na Draenor, jaka zakończyła istnienie tego świata i jego zmianę w Rubieże. Ponad dekadę później miała miejsce ostatnia z Wielkich Wojen. Tak zwana Trzecia Wojna doprowadziła do zagłady Lordaeronu, Dalaranu i Quel'Thalas, ponownego odkrycia przez mieszkańców wschodnich ziem Kalimdoru oraz powstrzymania Legionu kierującego Plagą przed zdobyciem Góry Hyjal. Klęska demonów zapoczątkowała nową erę w historii - rządy śmiertelników. Współcześnie miało miejsce wiele zmian i istotnych wydarzeń oraz wojen. Świat jest podzielony między dwa zwalczające się nawzajem obozy - nowe generacje Przymierza i Hordy. Wielkie Przymierze za swoją siedzibę obrało Wichrogród we Wschodnich Królestwach, zaś Nowa Horda wybrała Orgrimmar i Kalimdor. Obie frakcje mają przewagę w rodzinnych stronach, ale również są tam przyczółki frakcji przeciwnej. Przymierze zrzesza rasy szlachetne oraz sprawiedliwe, zaś Horda skupia się na honorze i dumie. W świecie jest też wiele frakcji niezależnych, nierzadko zagrażających światu, a przez to obu stronom konfliktu, natomiast znaleźć można też frakcje neutralne wobec rywalizacji, jaka skutecznie podzieliła całą planetę. Lokacje Świat Warcrafta to wszechświat podzielony na wiele planet i planów magicznych, nazywanych też wymiarami. Od przypominającego naszą Ziemię Azeroth przez wyniszczone Rubieże będące pozostałościami Draenoru, aż po zmieniony w stolicę Płonącego Legionu wypaczony Argus. Główną planetą jest Azeroth, gdzie rozgrywają się niemal wszystkie wydarzenia z gry. Planeta podzielona jest na kilka frakcji, z których największymi są Przymierze i Horda. Pierwsza organizacja kontroluje głównie Wschodnie Królestwa, natomiast druga skoncentrowała większość swoich sił w Kalimdorze. Prócz tych frakcji istnieją: nieumarła Plaga, demoniczny Płonący Legion, polujący na demony Illidari (nieliczne posterunki na Zniszczonych Wyspach, większość baz w Rubieżach) czy chociażby neutralne wobec konfliktu dwóch pierwszych frakcji dalarańskie Kirin Tor oraz położona na południu Pandaria zamieszkała przez pandarenów. Azeroth i Rubieże są najczęściej odwiedzanymi lokacjami. Podzielona jest na Northrend, Kalimdor, Pandarię i Wschodnie Królestwa. Na północy znajdują się lodowce Northrendu, które na południu topnieją i stają się tundrami i tajgami. Zachodni kontynent dzieli się na północ, centrum i południe. Północne terytoria to obszary leśne i górzyste, między innymi Zimowiosna czy Jesionowa Knieja, środkowe obejmują obszary sawanny czy wielkich równin, zaś na wschodzie są to bagna. Opisywanymi krainami są Ugory oraz Pyłowe Bagnisko, natomiast południowe ziemie kontynentu to głównie groźne pustynie, jak Tanaris i Silithus. Wschodnie Królestwa dzielą się na: północny Lordaeron i subkontynent o nazwie Quel'Thalas, centralnie leżący górski Khaz Modan oraz położony na południu leśny Azeroth. Na południe od nich wszystkich leży Pandaria, będąca najdalej wysuniętym lądem na planecie. Światy *Azeroth - główne miejsce akcji Warcrafta. Podzielony jest na cztery kontynenty: Pandarię, Kalimdor, Northrend oraz Wschodnie Królestwa. Dodatkowo na terenie centralnie położonego Wielkiego Morza znaleźć można wiele wysp i archipelagów. Krainą tą rządzą Przymierze i Horda, które cały czas próbują wygryźć konkurenta i których konflikt podzielił Azeroth. Mimo neutralności wielu obozów wciąż kolejne rasy, a przez to organizacje na tej planecie są wciągane w konflikt. *Draenor/Rubieże - niegdyś piękna i dzika planeta, później jednak spaczona przez demony, po czym wyniszczona całkowicie przez nieostrożność Ner'zhula. Kiedy czary zaczęły rozrywać planetę jej pozostałości utworzyły krainę o nazwie Rubieże, unoszącą się w Wypaczonej Otchłani. Teraz miejsce to jest niczym innym, jak terenem wojny między Płonącym Legionem, Illidari oraz Sha'tarich z miasta Shattrath. Po upadku Illidana większość Illidari się rozpadli, by powrócić w trakcie Trzeciej Inwazji Legionu, natomiast Legion utracił większość ziem na rzecz Azerothian. *Alternatywny Draenor - alternatywna wersja Draenoru, w której Garrosh Hellscream zapobiegł splugawieniu orków oraz przejął kontrolę nad Hordą, tworząc z niej i swojej Prawdziwej Hordy tak zwaną Żelazną Hordę. Co prawda został tam wytropiony, ale jego działanie zmieniło bieg historii, między innymi ludobójstwo draenei zostało powstrzymane za sprawą sił Azeroth, lokalnych draenei oraz ruchu oporu wśród Hordy. Podczas Wojny Krwi Sylvanas Windrunner wysłała bohaterów by zrekrutowali tamtejszych Mag'har. Jak się okazało minęło kilkadziesiąt lat i to, co miało miejsce ledwie 2 lata temu dla Azerothian miało miejsce aż 20 lat później. Bez demonów lokalna Armia Światła zmieniła się w Świetliście Złączonych, którzy rozpoczęli nawracanie na Światłość i zmianę każdego w Świetlistego, dobrowolnie lub nie, przez co przejęli cały Draenor. Niedobitki uciekły na Azeroth, gdzie przysięgły Hordzie wierność. *K'aresh - ojczyzna eterycznych, bezcielesnej rasy, których dusze związane są przy pomocy bandaży, wobec czego tworzą coś na kształt ciała. Wiele tysiącleci temu zniszczona przez Władców Pustki, wobec czego rasa uciekła w najdalsze zakątki kosmosu, docierając do Rubieży, które później stały się ich domem i z którego udali się do Azeroth, by tam służyć głównie jako pomocnicy goblinów. *Telogrus - świat, który teraz tworzy Szczelinę Telogrusa, ponure świadectwo potęgi. Zamieszkały go Elfy Pustki, grupa Krwawych Elfów jaka podążyła tam podczas Trzeciej Inwazji z Magistrem Umbriciem na czele, wygnani z rodzinnego Quel'Thalas. Znalazła ich tam Alleria Windrunner, która została przywódczynią tej frakcji po kilku wydarzeniach. *Argus - ojczysty świat eredarów, niegdyś najwspanialszej cywilizacji, dziś będącej podzieloną. Zwolennicy Velena to draenei, co oznacza Wygnany, ponieważ uciekli z planety z pomocą Naaru, kiedy przybył Legion i doprowadził do wypaczenia planety, zmieniając go w kwaterę główną. Ci z eredarów jacy poparci Kil'jaedena i Archimonde'a stali się potworami znanymi jako Man'ari i objęli funkcje przywódców oraz naukowcow armii demonów. Kontynenty *Stary Kalimdor - pradawny pangeatyczny kontynent, istniejący ponad 10 tysięcy lat temu. Był domem aqirów, trolli oraz powstałych od nich Nocnych Elfów. W jego centrum znajdowała się Studnia Wieczności, powstała gdy Aman'Thul wyrwał z planety Y'Shaarja. Tytani pobłogosławili ją, w rezultacie czego ta stała się źródłem wszelkiej magii. Po pewnym czasie osiedliły się tam Mroczne Trolle, które wyewoluowały w Kaldorei. Zdołali oni podbić kontynent i okiełznać magię do perfekcji. Podczas Wojny Starożytnych Stary Kalimdor najechany został przez Legion, wspomagany przez Wysoko Urodzonych Azshary. Ostatecznie przegrali, a Malfurion poświęcił Studnię by uniemożliwić zwycięstwo demonów. Efektem tego było Rozdarcie i rozpad krainy na kilka kontynentów i archipelagów. *Wschodnie Królestwa - podzielone na trzy zespół kilku kontynentów. Położony jest na wschodzie znanego świata. Na tym terenie istnieją stolice Amanich i Gurubaszich, jak również miały tutaj siedzibę Wysokie Elfy. To na tych ziemiach powstało ludzkie Imperium Aratoru, z którego powstało Siedem Królestw. To na te ziemie orkowie przybyli gdy po raz pierwszy opuścili ojczysty Draenor. Oprócz ludzi, Wysokich Elfów i orków obszar ten zamieszkują dżunglowe i leśne trolle, krasnoludy wszystkich trzech rodzajów, ogry, Opuszczeni, Krwawe Elfy, gobliny i gnomy. **Lordaeron - północna część Wschodnich Królestw. Na tych ziemiach znajdują się Wyżyny Aratorskie, skąd wywodzi się Imperium Aratoru, które po pewnym czasie przekształciło się w Siedem Królestw. Znajdowały się tutaj niemal wszystkie ludzkie państwa poza dwoma, jakimi były Kul Tiras i Wichrogród. Znajdowały się tutaj Miasto Stołeczne i Dalaran, lecz wskutek Trzeciej Wojny obszar ten został doszczętnie zniszczony. W chwili obecnej kontynent jest podzielony - Przymierze kontroluje Wyżyny Aratorskie i Ostępy, natomiast Horda zdobyła przyczółek dzięki Królestwu Opuszczonych. Dalaran natomiast został odbudowany, a potem wzbił się w przestworza, stając się wielką latającą dzięki magii platformą zawierającą neutralne wobec obu stron miasto-państwo. ***Quel'Thalas - subkontynent leżący na północny wschód od Lordaeronu. Na jego ziemiach leżą resztki Imperium Amani, natomiast na dalekiej północy jest Śpiewająca Puszcza, w której zlokalizowana jest Srebrna Luna. Większość ziem kontroluje królestwo o tej samej nazwie. Niegdyś dom Wysokich Elfów, obecnie zamieszkane przez Krwawe Elfy - niedobitki tworzące obecnie nową rasę. **Khaz Modan - środkowa część Wschodnich Królestw. Zamieszkana jest przez krasnoludy z dwóch klanów: Miedziobrode i Czarnorytne. Na wschodzie znajduje się Grim Batol, jakie przez powstaniem Orlego Gniazda oraz upadkiem wskutek ataku drugiego z wyżej wymienionych klanów było stolicą klanu Dzikiego Młota. Obok Żelaznej Kuźni - domu wszystkich krasnoludów - znajduje się Gnomoregan, ojczyzna gnomów. Kontynent ten jest połączony drogą lądową z Lordaeronem dzięki pradawnemu Mostowi Thandola, a z Azeroth masywnym wulkanem w postaci Czarnej Góry, stolicy Czarnorytnych i Mrocznej Hordy. **Azeroth - południowa część Wschodnich Królestw. To tutaj znajduje się stolica Przymierza w postaci Wichrogrodu, jak również okryta ponurą sławą od wieków będąca oczkiem w głowie Kirin Toru wieża Karazhan. Co więcej znajduje się tutaj republika piracka w postaci Łupieżczej Zatoki, a także otwarty przez Medivha i Gul'dana Mroczny Portal, będący niegdyś połączeniem z Draenorem i bramą, przez którą orkowie oraz ogry przybyli do tego świata. *Northrend (Północna Grań) - mroźny kontynent na północy, który zaczyna się na południowym wschodzie tajgą, potem po obu stronach przechodzi w tundrę, by wreszcie jego środkowe i północne tereny stały się mroźnymi szczytami bądź lodowymi pustyniami. Kontynent ten jest miejscem położenia kilku ważnych obiektów, jak chociażby Lodowa Korona, będąca siedzibą główną Plagi Nieumarłych, wrykulska Twierdza Utgarde, starożytne miasto Ulduar czy Świątynia Żmijowego Spoczynku, pełniąca nieformalną rolę stolicy wszystkich stad smoków. *Pandaria - południowy kontynent, który jest zamieszkany przez takie rasy jak pandareni, Mogu, mantydzi, jinyu i hozeni. Na początku te tereny były pod kontrolą Imperium Mogu, obalonego przez Rewolucję Pandareńską, która doprowadziła do obalenia ich władzy i ustanowienia na kontynencie nowego państwa - Cesarstwa Pandareńskiego, zwanego również Pandarią. Po Wielkim Rozdarciu była ukryta przez magiczną mgłę przed światem zewnętrznym przez ponad 10 tysięcy lat aż do Kataklizmu. W wyniku śmierci Deathwinga doszło do ich opadnięcia, a Przymierze i Horda rozpoczęły kolonizację tych terenów, wycofując się ostatecznie na życzenie mieszkańców pod względem polityczno-militarnym. Stąd pochodzi Szado-Pan, starożytny zakon mnichów-gorzelników wyspecjalizowany w sztukach walki wręcz. *Nowy Kalimdor - największa część Starego Kalimdoru powstała w wyniku Rozbicia Świata. Jego północne ziemie to wyżyny i pasma górskie, środkowe zajęte są przez sawanny i lasy, natomiast południe to bezkresne dżungle i pustynie. Znajdują się tutaj Orgrimmar, Góra Hyjal oraz Jaskinie Czasu. Większość obszaru kontrolowana jest przez Hordę, z racji istnienia tutaj domów orków, trolli i taurenów, a także nowej stolicy goblinów z Kartelu Wody Zęzowej, natomiast Przymierze ma swoje bazy na północy w postaci Darnassusa i Exodaru, zaś w centralnej części kontynentu zlokalizowany jest Theramore. Przez 10 tysięcy lat populacja Wschodnich Królestw nic nie wiedziała o jego istnieniu poza piratami, natomiast Przymierze i Horda odkryli te ziemie w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny. Archipelagi *Malstrom - znany również jako Morze Krwi to archipelag położony w samym sercu znanego świata, na wschód od Kalimdoru, na zachód od Wschodnich Królestw, na południe od Północnej Grani oraz na północ od Pandarii. *Zniszczone Wyspy - archipelag wysp zlokalizowany nieco na zachód od Wschodnich Królestw. W jego skład wchodzą między innymi Wysogóra, Azsuna i prastare elfie miasto Suramar, teraz będące stolicą Nocno Urodzonych. W pobliżu nich znajduje się Zniszczony Brzeg, wyniesiona w czasie Drugiej Wojny wyspa, na której zlokalizowany jest Grobowiec Sargerasa, w którym spoczął awatar Mrocznego Tytana. *Kul Tiras - archipelag położony gdzieś między Zatoką Baradińską, a Wielkim Morzem, na południowy wschód od Zniszczonych Wysp i na zachód od Khaz Modanu. Ojczyzna drustów oraz siedziba potężnego ludzkiego królestwa wyspiarskiego zwanego Admiralicją Kul Tiras. To stąd pochodzą często najlepsi z żeglarzy w Azeroth, poniewaz flota jest dumą tego państwa. *Zandalar - dawniej znane jako Góry Zandalarskie, po Rozbiciu Świata stały się archipelagiem pośród wód Morza Południowego. Zandalar znajduje się na północ od Pandarii, przez dziesiątki tysięcy lat pozostawał zamknięty przed światem zewnętrznym, jednakże wraz z odejściem Kul Tirasu od izolacjonizmu i narastającą Czwartą Wojną zmuszeni zostali do otwarcia swoich portów. Jest to łańcuch tropikalnych wysp, pełen dżungli i wilgoci. Frakcje : Osobne artykułu: Frakcja i Organizacja '' n n Główne stronnictwa *Przymierze - frakcja stawiająca na szlachetność i sprawiedliwość, a jego przywódcą jest Najwyższy Król rezydujący w Wichrogrodzie. Jedna z dwóch głównych sił śmiertelników na Azeroth oraz w Rubieżach, jak również jedna z liczących się potęg. Jest rywalem honorowej i zjednoczonej Hordy, z którą jednak niejednokrotnie współpracuje w przypadku walki ze wspólnym zagrożeniem. W skład Przymierza wchodzą: Wichrogród, Gilneas, Darnassus, Khaz Modan, Burzogród, Ren'dorei, Dzikie Młoty, Gnomoregan, Mechagon, Czarnorytni, Kul Tiras, Wielka Armia Światła oraz Exodar. *Horda - frakcja, w której liczą się honor i jedność, kierowana przez Wodza Wojennego przesiadującego w Orgrimmarze. Jest jedną z dwóch sił na Azeroth i Rubieżach jednoczącą śmiertelników oraz jedną z potęg działających na tych obszarach. Przeciwniczka szlachetnego i sprawiedliwego Przymierza, choć wielokrotnie obie organizacje zawierały sojusz skierowany przeciwko wspólnym zagrożeniom. Do Hordy należą: Durotar, Królestwo Opuszczonych, Quel'Thalas, Mroczna Włócznia, Zjednoczone Plemiona Taurenów, Kartel Wody Zęzowej, Mag'har, Suramar, Wysogóra, Voldunai oraz Zandalar. *Plaga - horda istot z różnych ras, jakie po śmierci przeistoczone zostały w nieumarłe monstra i nawet ich całkowite zniszczenie nie jest ich końcem, ponieważ wówczas ich nie ruszające się zwłoki idą na budowę specyficznych jednostek oblężniczych, jak na przykład na Plugastwa. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny była awangardą Legionu w ich inwazji, ale w wyniku jego klęski wyzwoliła się. W wyniku mianowania się Arthasa na nowego Króla Lisza jakiś czas później Plaga zajęła praktycznie cały Northrend oraz tak zwane Ziemie Plagi, z których w większości została wyparta po Wojnie przeciwko Królowi Liszowi w 27 ADP. W wyniku tej wojny zasięg ziem nieumarłych ograniczył się do krainy Lodowej Korony, gdzie znajduje się ich główna siedziba, zwana Cytadelą Lodowej Korony. *Illidari - grupa renegatów z całego Azeroth, zjednoczona wokół Illidana Stormrage'a. Mają jeden cel, który ich jednoczy - zniszczyć Płonący Legion. Frakcja ta jest odpowiedzialna między innymi za istnienie cechu łowców demonów, rekrutowanych z elfów wszelkiej maści, głównie spośród Kaldorei i Sin'dorei. Niegdyś wrogowie Przymierza i Hordy, teraz ich sojusznicy, podobnie jak w przypadku dalarańskiego Kirin Toru. W skład Illidarich wchodzą byli zwolennicy Kael'thasa, kilka grup Złamanych, Nocne Elfy jakie postanowiły pójść za rzekomym ''Zdrajcą oraz demony, które Płonący Legion zdradził bądź wygnał i teraz szukają zemsty poprzez pomoc innym śmiertelnikom. W 26 ADP zostali rozbici przez połączone siły Przymierza, Hordy i Sha'tar, jednak odbudowali się w 6 lat później, kiedy to na Azeroth znów zstąpił ich główny wróg. *Płonący Legion - demoniczna armia podbijająca i wypaczająca świat za światem, szerzy ona energię fel i przez to pożera kolejne obszary Bezkresnej Ciemności na rzecz rodzimej Wypaczonej Otchłani. Wiele z ras, które zostały do niego wciągnięte służy jako wojownicy, kapłani, generałowie, magowie czy nawet po prostu wierzchowce. Poprzez manipulacje, skryte działania oraz nierówną walkę udało im się zająć Argus, który uczynili swoją kwaterą główną oraz spaczyli orków, pozbawiając przy okazji życia na Draenorze. Jego zmiana w Rubież tylko przyspieszyła demoniczny podbój tego miejsca. Jednym z nielicznych światów, jaki im się oparł jest Azeroth, który zaatakowali trzy razy: pierwszy to Wojna Starożytnych około 10000 BDP, kiedy mierzyli się z Ruchem Oporu Kaldorei oraz ich sojusznikami podczas schyłku wspaniałego Imperium Kaldorei, którego królowa - Aszara - sprzymierzyła się z demonami. Druga inwazja jest znana jako Trzecia Wojna i rozpoczęli ją dzięki Pladze. Natomiast tak zwana Trzecia Inwazja była ich ostatnią, ponieważ zakończyła Płonącą Krucjatę. Obecnie frakcja jest rozbita, jednak wiele wskazuje na to, że do całkowitego ich zniszczenia droga jest wciąż daleka. *Sha'tar - *Kirin Tor - magokratyczna rada rządząca Dalaranem, kierowana przez Radę Sześciu Arcymagów, zwaną w skrócie Sześcioma. Neutralna frakcja, skupiająca wokół siebie rasy Przymierza, niezależne i Hordy, jak również z rozmaitymi frakcjami. Zazwyczaj ich latające polis służy w roli miejsca podpisywania umów między dwoma walczącymi nieustannie blokami lub innymi organizacjami. *Panteon Tytanów - *Czarne Imperium - Fizyka Wszechświat n n Magia : Osobny artykuł: Magia thumb|272px|Mapa magii.n n Technologia : Osobny artykuł: Technologia thumb|270px|Kanonierki, szczyt myśli technicznej śmiertelników.n n Skala świata Wbrew temu co widać w World of Warcraft Azeroth jest znacznie większy. Przykładowo - lot z Wichrogrodu do Dalaranu, a raczej do leżącego w Lordaeronie Dalarańskiego Krateru zajmuje 10,5 dnia, a więc inaczej niż jest to pokazane w WoW, gdzie w MMORPG przy takiej samej prędkości z jednego do drugiego miejsca przelecieć można w jedynie kwadrans, trzymając się tak jak w uniwersum linii brzegowej Wschodnich Królestw. Biorąc pod uwagę że Kalimdor jest mniej więcej taki sam w skali to by oznaczało, że podróż z Teldrassilu do Jaskiń Czasu zająć może nawet 2 tygodnie. Z kolei podróż z Wichrogrodu do Teldrassilu, jeśli wierzyć hasłom, nie zajmuje 2-5 minut jak w grze, lecz trwać może nawet cały miesiąc. Jako że po drodze jest Malstorm czas ten może się tylko wydłużyć. Doskonale widać to w cinematicu dodatku do WoWa o nazwie Battle for Azeroth. Podczas gdy Podmiasto jest w grze dosyć małe jak na gród mogący być stolicą to widać w filmiku całkiem wyraźnie, że miasto jest znacznie większe niż w grze i ma znacznie więcej mieszkańców, niż w podstawie sławy uniwersum Warcrafta. Surowce n n Kultura Architektura n n Sztuka n n Religia : Osobny artykuł: Religia n n Handel thumb|left|266px|Monety Przymierza...Na świecie panuje wiele rozmaitych form handlu, jak chociażby handel wymienny czy kupowanie w zamian za uniwersalną, uznawaną przez Przymierze i Hordę walutę w postaci monet złotych, srebrnych i miedzianych. Jednakże obie strony nie uznają w swoich kręgach tych samych monet, które zostały wykute po drugiej stronie barykady, toteż bardzo często frakcje neutralne służą pomocą w tej sprawie. Złote monety są największymi, natomiast miedziane są najmniejsze. Jedna złota moneta to 100 srebrnych, a 1 srebrna to 100 miedzianych, a zatem 1 złota to aż 10000 miedzianych. Taka wymiana nominału obowiązuje u wszystkich - czy to w Hordzie, Przymierzu czy też w Shattrath, jak również wśród goblińskich karteli i Konsorcjum Eterycznych. thumb|266px|...i Hordy. Monety, jakimi posługuje się Przymierze ma następujący podział: złota moneta na awersie ma wizerunek Wielkiego Króla Variana Wrynna, zaś na rewersie bramę Wichrogrodu; srebrna przedstawia z przodu króla Magniego Miedziobrodego, zaś z tyłu wrota Żelaznej Kuźni, natomiast miedziana moneta ma wizerunek Wysokiej Kapłanki Tyrande Whisperwind na awersie, zaś na rewersie - Świątynię Elune w Darnassusie, stolicy Nocnych Elfów. Druga strona - Horda - ma w taki sposób przedstawione monety: złote ukazują na awersie Wodza Wojennego Thralla, a na rewersie wrota do Orgrimmaru; srebrna przedstawia Mroczną Panią Sylvanas Windrunner, zaś po drugiej stronie główne wejście do Podmiasta, natomiast miedziana ma wizerunek Cairne'a Bloodhoofa z przodu i totemy Gromowych Urwisk z tyłu. Klasy : Osobny artykuł: Klasa n n Języki : Osobny artykuł: Język n n Ważniejsze języki *Wspólny - główny język Przymierza, często również używany przez większość ras Azerothu, w tym jako tak zwany Niższy Wspólny. Stworzyli go ludzie i wywodzi się z Imperium Aratoru. Przez fakt bycia głównym językiem tej koalicji jest również jednym z dwóch głównych języków na planecie. *Orczy - główny język Hordy, używany przez całkiem dużą ilość istot rozumnych na świecie. Jego twórcami są orkowie, którzy przybyli do tego świata z Draenoru, zamienionego przez czyny Ner'zhula w zrujnowane Rubieże, gdzie język ten jest bardziej popularny niż przybyły Wspólny. Jeden z głównych języków na obu światach. *Draenejski - *Ereduński - *Darnassiański - *Gobliński - *Taur-ahe - *Mowa Rynsztokowa - język opracowany na podstawie Wspólnego, używany przez wiele gildii złodziejskich i piratów na całym Azeroth. Po Trzeciej Wojnie zmodernizowany o kilka pojęć i zasad wyciągniętych z dialektu Plagi, w rezultacie czego stał się obecną mową. Jest oficjalnym językiem Opuszczonych - nieumarłych, którzy zdołali wyzwolić się spod niewoli Króla Lisza za sprawą Królowej Banshee. Chociaż ogranicza się wyłącznie do obszaru zajętego przez tą rasę nie oznacza to, że nie jest on znany innym mieszkańcom Azeroth. *Nazja - dialekt nag, używany również przez kilka innych podwodnych ras. Jego znajomość wykazują murloki, a lingwiści Nocnych i Krwawych Elfów wydają się wskazywać na kilka podobieństw do darnassiańskiego. Nazja jest również językiem dostatecznie znanym przez wielu żeglarzy na całym Azeroth. Największe jego użycie znajduje się na Wielkim Morzu oraz terytoriach lądowych okupowanych przez nagi. *Zandali - używany przez część trolli, dla wielu ras zbyt skomplikowany i przez to tłumaczony na prymitywną wersję Wspólnego. Używają go takie grupy jak Zandalar czy plemię Mrocznej Włóczni, jak również pozostałe z plemion, jakie wstąpiły do Hordy. Dodatkowo jest to oficjalny język dwóch imperiów trolli znanych jako Bliźniacze Imperia - Amanich i Gurubaszich, których siedziby zlokalizowane są na wschodzie. *Thalasyjski - podobna do darnassiańskiego, lecz nieco zmodyfikowana mowa używana zarówno przez Wysokie jak i Krwawe Elfy, dosyć dobrze rozumiana po obu stronach barykady. Podobnie jak Nazja wywodzi się od dialektu Kaldorei, jednakże między nimi istniała jeszcze jedna wersja, która była mniej podobna do thalasyjskiego, a bardziej do darnassiańskiego, jednakże zanikła z biegiem czasu. Aktualnie używa go Srebrna Luna i inne organizacje Sin'dorei, jednakże ocalali lojaliści z Wysokich Elfów wciąż nim władają. *Gnomi - *Krasnoludzki - *Język Śmierci - język używany przez Plagę Nieumarłych. Zawiera tajemnicze runy, a w jego posługiwaniu się biegłymi są tylko nieliczni z żyjących, najczęściej członkowie Kultu Potępionych. Spośród ras śmiertelnych najlepiej poznali go ludzie i Porzuceni, gdzie dla tych drugich stał się podstawą do stworzenia ich własnego języka. *Pandareński - *Shath'Yar - mowa Przedwiecznych Bogów, odpychających gargantuicznych potworów, jakie wiele tysiącleci temu przybyły na Azeroth i rządziły nią tworząc Czarne Imperium, lecz zostały pokonane i uwięzione w podziemnych więzieniach jak najdalej od śmiertelników. Posługują się nią przeważnie ich sługi, jednakże śmiertelnicy, którzy czczą te plugastwa i im służą również mogą go opanować, co więcej w stopniu doskonałym, odprawiając w nich biegle rozmaite inkantancje, zaklęcia lub też mroczne nabożeństwa. *Tytaniczny - Rasy : Osobny artykuł: Rasa thumb|260px|Elfki - Krwawa i Nocna - walczą między sobą.n n Podział ras *Tytanici - rasy stworzone przez Tytanów w momencie, w którym się pojawili. Zostali stworzeni jako konstrukcje z metali, skał bądź ziemi, a większość z nich później została przeklęta przez Klątwę Ciała, jaką zesłał na nich Przedwieczny Yogg-Saron więziony w Ulduarze na północy znanego świata. Niektóre z gatunków, jak wrykulów, tknęła nawet więcej niż jeden raz. *Rdzenne w Azeroth - gatunki, jakie powstały na planecie Azeroth. Pierwsze z nich zaczęły się pojawiać po odejściu z tego świata Tytanów i uwięzieniu Przedwiecznych Bogów. Są ich niemalże niezliczone rodzaje, jedne zbudowały potężne imperia, natomiast inne zdecydowały się trzymać na uboczu, by między innymi zająć się opieką świata lub życiem na uboczu. *Spoza Azeroth - rasy pochodzące z innych planetach i przybyły na Azeroth w wyniku jakichś wydarzeń. Do takich ras zaliczyć można między innymi najbardziej znanych orków i ogry, którzy wyewoluowali na obecnie zniszczonej planecie o nazwie Draenor, ale również takie rasy jak wywodzący się z Argusa niespaczeni eredarowie o nazwie Draenei i tak zwani Eteryczni z K'aresh. *Nieumarłe - istoty, które powstały często z żywych istot, zabitych a następnie wskrzeszonych przy pomocy nekromancji. Te istoty znają głównie przemoc i cierpienie, będą starać się je zadawać innym aż nie staną się takimi samymi potworami jak oni. Większość z tych potworów należy do Plagi pod wodzą Króla Lisza, ale są też te istoty, które powstały przez niezależne działania. Jest jednak pewien wyjątek od reguły wszystkich nieumarłych, a mianowicie Porzuceni, którzy starają się żyć jak inne normalne istoty. *Demoniczne - rasy wypaczone przez działanie Spaczenia, zielonej energii Płonącego Legionu zmieniające wiele istot rozumnych i zwierząt w agresywne i koszmarne potwory wrogie wszystkiemu co żywe. Niektóre z nich mogą zostać wezwane przez czarnoksiężników by służyły w roli potężnych sprzymierzeńców. Ponadto demonom może służyć wiele organizacji, ras lub nawet pojedynczy śmiertelnicy. Aby demony mogły zginąć trzeba je zabić w Wypaczonej Otchłani lub jej częścią, w wyniku czego nie zostanie zgładzone tylko ciało, ale też jego dusza. *Shath'Yar - rasy będące dziełem Przedwiecznych Bogów z nimi włącznie, nazwa wzięła się od wyrazu w języku o tej nazwie, który właśnie oznacza Przedwiecznych. Istoty będące ich tworem mają odziedziczone po nich działań cechy, takie jak agresja, nienawiść czy szaleństwo. Wiele z tych ras to istoty insektoidalne, które mają wręcz wrodzoną nienawiść do wszystkiego co w żaden sposób nie jest podobne do nich. *Światła i Pustki - najstarsze istniejące we wszechświecie Warcrafta rasy. Pierwszymi z nich byli Naaru i Władcy Pustki. Istoty te, nie mogąc ze sobą pokojowo koegzystować rozpoczęły wieczną wojnę, jaka zrodziła kosmos w obecnym kształcie. Podczas gdy rasy związane ze Światłością to uosobienie dobra, rasy Pustki są uosobieniem zła w najprościej opisanej formie. Rasy Światła bronią życia i wszelkiego jestestwa, niosąc przy okazji nadzieję i sprawiedliwość, natomiast Pustki żywią się Światłością, niosąc śmierć i zniszczenie w swojej szalonej krucjacie przeciwko jakiemukolwiek życiu, dobru bądź nadziei. *Mieszane - gatunki, które są w jednej połowie jednym, a w drugiej - drugim. Mok'Nathal, czyli hybrydy ogra i orka są jednymi z takowych. Oprócz mieszanków orków i ogrów spotyka się też pół-przedstawicieli draenei, ludzi i elfów. Są jedną z najrzadziej występujących na Azeroth, ale również w Rubieżach gromadą ras. Komunikacja Przemieszczanie się n n Pojazdy n n Teleporty n n Ciekawostki * Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:Wiedza